For Cloud Eyes Only
by SouthParkisAwesome14
Summary: Rigby is tired if Mordecai always giving Margaret the attention. So he teams with a old friend to try to break them up. Like the new title
1. She's back

Mordecai was sitting in the coffee shop with his bests fiend Rigby,"Hey dude me and Margret are getting pretty serious in our relationshop." Mordecai said

"Ah!" Rigby replied

"What's up with you man?" Mordecai asked

"I'm tried of you alway talking about Margret." Rigby said,"What's the big deal anyway?"

Mordecai punched Rigby,"Dude she's my girlfriend." he said

"Well you didn't have to hit so hard!" Rigby yelled

"Margert came in the room,"Hey guys."

"I'm out." Rigby said then left the shop

"What's with him?" Margret asked

"Nothing." Mordecai replied

* * *

Rigby was running back to the park when he bumped into someone,"Oops I'm sor..

"Hey Rigby." CJ said

"What's up CJ." He said then let out a sigh

"What's wrong?" CJ asked

"It's Mordecai,He's always talking about Margret just because their dating." Rigby answered

"Their dating?" CJ asked

"Yep."Rigby replied

"I still love Mordecai." CJ said,"I can't let this happen." She balls her fist

Rigby smirks,"Hey why don't we split them up." Rigby said

"Really? Cool." CJ replied

"You got any ideas?" Rigby asked

"I have a plan." She replied

"Cool lets do it." He said and they shake hands

* * *

Mordecai was at the house planning a video game when he sees Rigby coming into the room," So dude are you ready to stop being a big baby?" He asked."Yeah dude I'm sorry for acting the way I did back there." Rigby replied." Play?" Mordecai asked

"Actually I want take you and Margret out to eat my treat." Rigby says

"Awesome man you should bring Eileen too." Mordecai replied

"Okay man sounds cool." Rigby said

Mordecai leaves to go see Margret whe the phone rings and Rigby answers,"Hello?" Rigby asked

"Rigby its me CJ. Did you do it?" She asked

"Yep." replied

"Good now we have the plan in motion." CJ said

"Cool." Rigby says

"Okay see you there." CJ says and hangs up

* * *

Later Mordecai,Margret,Rigby,and Eileen were having dinner,"So Rigby what made you just stop being mad all of a sudden?" Margret asked

"Well I..Hey CJ."

Mordecai turned to see CJ,"Hey Mordecai nice to see you again." CJ said

"Oh brother." Margret mumbles

"How has it being going?" Mordecai asked

"Good." She replied

"I hope your not still mad at me." Mordecai said

"Its cool now Mordecai." CJ replied

"Okay sit with us?" Mordecai asked

"Sure." CJ answered

"Hey guys lets try talk about our futures." Rigby said

"Well I plan on being married to maybe somebody like Mordo here." CJ said laying on Mordecai but Margret pulled him away.

"What's your damage?!" CJ asked

"My damage is that your trying to steal my man!" Margret yelled

"Calm down." Mordecai said

"But Mordecai can't you see she's trying to steal you?" Margret asked

"Chill out Margret lets just have fun." Rigby said

"Yeah I agree with Rigby." Eileen said

"Hi I don't think we've met I'm CJ." CJ tells Eileen

"Hi CJ I'm Eileen." Eileen replied

"Mordecai can we go?" Margret asked

"No Margret just chill out CJ's just trying to be cool." Mordecai said

"Okay fine." Margret said angry

"I probably should go." CJ said

"No CJ stay." Mordecai said

"So Eileen do you have anyone special in your life?" CJ asked

"No but I'm hoping to." Eileen said eyeing Rigby

"Well that's cute." CJ said

"Stop talking!" Rigby yelled

"Its great to se you again Mordo." CJ said

Margret frowns and leaves while Mordecai follows her.

**First chapter will this ruin Mordecai and Margrets relationship?**


	2. Love at the apartment

**Hey guys what's up I realized I spelled Margaret's name wrong but I got it right for this chapter now on with the story**

* * *

The Next Day Rigby was playing video games and the phone rings. "Hey Rigby." The voice said.

"What's up CJ." Rigby said

"So we got Mordecai and Margaret arguing after last night." CJ said,"Now I got more to the plan.

"What is it?" Rigby asked

"You and Me pretend to be going out that way Mordecai will get jealous and dump Margaret and go straight to me." CJ said

"Thats crazy enough to work." Rigby said

"Oh wait! I forgot you already have a girlfriend." CJ replied

"She's not my girlfriend!" Rigby yelled

"Oh okay then we can pro seed with the plan." CJ said

"Okay cool." Rigby replied

"Tell Mordecai and Margaret were going out and can come to my place for a movie." CJ said

"Okay cool." Rigby said

He hangs up and Mordecai comes in the front door,"What's up dude?" He asks

"Nothing but I need to tell you something." Rigby said

"What is it?" Mordecai asked

"Me and CJ are going out." Rigby said

"WWWWWOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Way to go dude!" Mordecai said happy

"She invited us over to her house for a movie. Her,me,you, and Margaret." Rigby said

"Yeah I think Margaret will be cool after she hers you guys are dating." Mordecai said

* * *

Rigby,Mordecai,and Margaret are at CJ's apartment heading her room,"Mordecai something doesn't feel right." Margaret said

"Come on Margaret you don't have to be jealous anymore she's dating Rigby." Mordecai replied

"Well fine." Margaret said

They get to CJ's room and knock on her door.

"Hey guys." CJ says

"Hey babe." Rigby said and winked at her

"Hi CJ." Mordecai said

"Yeah hi." Margaret says in a angry like tone causing Mordecai to frown at her.

"Come in." CJ says

They enter CJ's apartment,"Wow this is awesome babe." Rigby said

"Thanks." CJ said

"So what movie are we watching?" Mordecai asked

"Strong John." CJ said

"Cool." Rigby said

CJ puts the movie in then goes to the kitchen to get snacks and Margaret follows her.

"So you and Rigby huh?" Margaret asked

"Yeah we just have a connection you know." CJ said

"How long has it been?" Margaret asked

"About three weeks." CJ said

Rigby enters the room for a snack."Rigby how long have you and CJ been dating." Margaret asked."Oh that's easy. One Month." Rigby said

"Really? She said it was only three weeks." Margret replied

"Oh." Rigby said worried

"I'll prove we're dating." CJ said

She walks up to Rigby and kisses him then a few seconds later their making out on the floor."Oh looks like you guys are telling the truth I'm going to go check on Mordecai." Margaret says and leaves the room while Rigby and CJ are still making out.

"Guys Strong John is starting!" Mordecai yelled

"Hey I'm back." Margaret says and sits next to him.

"So did you make peace with CJ?" Mordecai asked

"Yeah we're cool." Margaret said

"Nice. I wonder what's taking her and Rigby so long." Mordecai said

"They may be a while." Margaret replied

* * *

The Next Morning Rigby woke up in CJ's bed.

"CJ wake up!" Rigby yelled

"What is i..

"We totally done it." Rigby said

"No we didn't!" CJ said

"We're on your bed." Rigby replied

"Oh my gosh!" CJ yelled,"Leave now go!"

"Okay I'm going this is just as much your fault as it is mine." Rigby said and left

* * *

Three Weeks Later

"Dude you haven't talked to CJ ever since we went to her apartment." Mordecai said while they were playing video games.

"I know dude." Rigby said

"Did something happen?" Mordecai asked

"Well..Um..

They heard a knock at the door Mordecai answered it."Hey CJ." Mordecai said

"Hey Mordecai I need to talk to Rigby." CJ said

"Okay." Mordecai said,"Rigby, CJ wants to talk to you!

"Whats up CJ." Rigby said

"I'll leave you two at it." Mordecai said then left

"What is it?" Rigby asked

"I'm pregnant." CJ said

"What!?" Rigby yelled

* * *

**There's a surprise for you guys. What happens next? Find out into next chapter.**


	3. Mordecai finds out

Rigby and CJ were in the computer talking about the situation,"What are we going to do now?" CJ asked

"Come here for a sec." Rigby said when he found something on the computer.

"What is it?" CJ asked

"This is a site about a doctor who can get rid of babies no problem." Rigby said

"What! I don't want to kill this baby!" CJ yelled

"No we dont have to kill it the doctor makes it come out fast and then he'll take it to a orphange." Rigby said

"No I want to keep this baby." CJ replied

"Baby? What Baby?" A voice said

They turned to see Mordecai,"Rigby what's going on?" he asked.

"Um...Um

"Wait you guys are having a baby?" Mordecai asked

"Yes Mordecai were having a baby." CJ said

"Wow." Mordecai replied

"Would you lend a hand?" CJ asked

"Of course." Mordecai said

"Cool." CJ said

Mordecai left and Rigby looked at CJ,"Why did you do that?" Rigby asked

"Because while Mordo is helping us he will realize that he is in love with me and he will ask you if he can be the father and you can be free everybody wins." CJ said

"That's good." Rigby replied

* * *

At the coffee shop Mordecai,Rigby,and CJ were sitting at a table when Margaret comes,"Hi everybody." She says

"Hey Margaret there's some news." Mordecai said

"What is it?" Eileen asked coming from another room

"Rigby and CJ are having baby." Mordecai said

"Oh wow that's such great news." Margaret said

"What! I didn't even know they were dating." Eileen said

"Yep me and Rigby are setting down." CJ said

"Thats great." Eileen replied in a mad tone and left

"Whats her problem?" Rigby asked and Margaret rolled her eyes

"Anyway we'll take three coffee's." Mordecai said

"Okay." Margaret said and left

"So Mordecai have you been thinking about your future?" CJ asked

"Yeah I thinking me and Margaret will live in a nice yellow house." Mordecai said

"How many kids?" Rigby asked

"Probably about four. Two boys and Two girls." Mordecai said

"Okay cool." Rigby said

"So what are you guys thinking about naming the baby?" Mordecai asked

"If a boy Rigby junior." Rigby replied

"If a girl I guess Charlotte." CJ said

"Do you guys plan on getting married?" Mordecai asked

"I don't know." Rigby replied

"Well I will be there all the way to make sure you guys have a happy time." Mordecai said

CJ frowned and stood up," I can't take this anymore! Mordecai I love you,Me and Rigby wanted you and Margaret to break up so we pretended to date but it went to far."

"What! Rigby how could you try to break me and Margaret up?" Mordecai asked

"Well you were giving her all the attention bro." Rigby said nervous

"This is not about Rigby Mordecai! This is about me and you!" CJ yelled and turned into a cloud wind flew them all over.

"What's happening?" Margaret asked

"Margaret! Rigby and CJ were not really going out they set us up!" Mordecai yelled

"I knew CJ was trying to split us up!" Margaret yelled

Bolts flew to Margaret and she dodged them,CJ hit Mordecai by accident and he flew out the window with the bolt in his chest.

"Mordecai!" Margaret yelled

CJ calmed down and turned back to normal,What have I done?!" CJ yelled then ran off

"Did Mordecai just fly away?" Eileen asked

"This is all my fault!" Rigby yelled then ran off

* * *

**Good News sorry if you didn't want to find out until the next chapter but Mordecai doesn't die but his whereabouts will be revealed in the next chapter a year later.**


	4. A year later

**One Year Later:**

Margaret sat in her room quiet and sad all of her friends had found happiness a expect for for her. Eileen was dating Thomas and they already fell in love,Benson was getting married to Audrey,Skips was famous in the movies now,Pops got very nice lady of his own,Muscle Man is already married to Starla with a baby in the way,As for High Five ghost he joined Skips in the movie business. Margaret sat in her room when Eileen came,"Hey are you alright?" She asked

"Well no. The guy I loved is dead and his 'best friend' disappeared." Margaret answered

"What about CJ?" Eileen asked

"She's long gone with that baby of hers." Margaret said

"Wow." Eileen said

"And there's something else." Margaret said

"What?" Eileen asked

"I'm pregnant." Margaret said

"What?! Whose the father?" Eileen asked

"I don't know all I do know is it was this guy at the bar he was real short." Margaret said

"You don't think it could of been..

"No it couldn't have been Rigby." Margaret said

"Are you sure?" Eileen asked

"Yeah he like vanished of the face of the earth after that day." Margaret said

"Oh yeah." Eileen said

"But I intend to find that guy again." Margaret said

"I'll help." Eileen replied

* * *

Outside the bar a man in black was leaving the bar until a figure hit him,Ow!" The man yelled

The Man looked up to see a blue jay,Remember me? I'm the guy you screwed!" The blue jay yelled

"I thought you were dead." The man said

"No Rigby I'm not dead." Mordecai said

Mordecai grabbed Rigby by his collar and said,"Tell your 'girlfriend' CJ I'm coming for her."

"Dude I haven't seen her since that day!" Rigby yelled

"Well your going to help me." Mordecai said

"Wait! Why didn't you just go back to Margaret?!" Rigby asked

Mordecai put Rigby down,"When CJ blew me away I landed in a strange place then I realized my parents house was close by so I lived with them. So I worked hard enough until I earned enough to comeback and make things right."

"Well I still don't know where CJ is." Rigby said

"Your still helping me." Mordecai replied

* * *

Somewhere a little far from the city was CJ in a cabin with her baby,Its going to be alright junior." CJ said

The baby was a white raccoon who looked just like Rigby. In fact it's name is Rigby junior.

"WAAAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Junior cried

"It's okay junior." CJ said,"1...2...CJ's coming for you Mordecai.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Next chapter is when Mordecai and Margaret see each other again.**


	5. Authors note

**I do not know what to do with this story I might cancel it I might need ideas for what to do with it. Could be cancelled**


	6. Surprise

**Sike I really wasn't cancelling the story I just wanted to you how you guys would react and I'm sorry if your mad. But hey on with the story.**

* * *

"Alright now its time to go find out where CJ is." Mordecai said

"Yeah." Rigby replied to him.

"Okay now we just have to find Margaret or at least try to get hold of her." Mordecai said

"I know where they live." Rigby said

"You do?!" Mordecai asked

"Yeah I just didn't want to go to them." Rigby said

"Okay flood now we can get to them." Mordecai replied

"Great." Rigby said

* * *

"Okay he had a lot of black on." Magaret said

"Sweet just to..

"Margaret!"

"Mordecai!"

"Margaret!"

They hugged and kissed


	7. A New Threat

CJ was sitting with her baby rocking it when a figure appeared."Who are you and what do you want?" CJ asked

"My Name is Wolfang Wolfson."He was a black wolf with Red eyes and a scar on his lelf eye."I have heard about you Cloudy Jay and I will do anything for you my darling."

"Really?" CJ asked

"Yes anything." Wolfang said

CJ tosses him a picture of Margaret."Get rid of her." CJ said

"Hahaha! No problem." Wolfang said

"Good now leave us I need junior here to take his nap." CJ ordered

"Why is he a raccoon?" Wolfgang asked

"Well lets just say I had something with a raccoon. Now go get rid of that bird." CJ said

"Yes sexy."Wolfang said

* * *

"Your pregnant?!" Mordecai asked

"Yep." Margaret answered

"Wow." Rigby said

"I'm trying to find the father." Margaret said

"We can help." Mordecai said

"That's why I love you Mordecai." Margaret said

A knock came from the door and Mordecai answered."Hello is this the Margaret Smith residence?" A black wolf asked.

"Yes and who are you?" Mordecai asked

"I'm Margaret's boyfriend...Axel." The wolf said

Mordecai turned,"Hey Margaret do you have a boyfriend?" Mordecai asked

"Yeah you." Margaret replied

Mordecai turned and punched the wolf and slammed with into the wall. "Who are you?" Mordecai asked,"I'm Wolfang Wolfson and I was sent her by the beautiful CJ herself to get rid if Margaret." The wolf explained

"Well your not getting rid of her!" Mordecai yelled

"Oh please." Wolfang said and hit Mordecai with a hammer blood was gushing out if him. The Wolf kept hitting him and hitting him.

"MORDECAI!" Margaret yelled

Rigby bit the Wolfs foot,"OW!"

"Eileen call the police and hospital!" Margaret yelled

* * *

**Kinda short but awesome so Is Mordecai going to be okay? Do you guys like my Oc?**


	8. Mordecai's Nightmare

"He's waking up." Mordecai could hear Rigby say

"What happened?" Mordecai asked

"You got beat to a bloody mess by that crazy wolf." Rigby said

"Oh how long am I here?" Mordecai asked

"You might be here for a while." Margaret answered

"Oh but that Wolf." Mordecai said

"He's in jail." Rigby said

"Oh." Mordecai replied,"That's good to know."

"Yeah and the police took CJ to jail too." Margaret said

"What else?" Mordecai asked

"Nothing really?" Margaret replied

"Well we will see you dude." Rigby said

"Okay." Mordecai replied.

They left and Mordecai falls asleep

* * *

**Mordecai's Nightmare:**

"Hello Mordo." CJ said

"CJ I thought you were in jail?!" Mordecai yelled

"I was honey but escaped and now we can be together." CJ answered

"Wait! Where's Margaret?" Mordecai asks

"She's dead." CJ tells him

"No!" Mordecai yelled

"Yes honey we can be together forever." CJ says

"I will not be with you." Mordecai said

"You will or you will die." CJ said

"This is crazy!" Mordecai yelled

"I will do anything crazy for you Mordo." CJ says and kisses him with tongue.

* * *

Mordecai wakes up

"Just a dream." He said in relief

"But its about to become a nightmare." A voice said

"What who are you?!" Mordecai asks

"I am your worst nightmare I'm from the future you ruined my childhood." Mordecai said

"How?!" Mordecai asked

A white raccoon face comes out from the darkness.

"You destroyed my family."

* * *

**What a surprise. Can you guys guess who that is? It's nit really hard I guess **


	9. Authors note 2

**I know I haven't updated this story in a LONG time but I have another story planned I ran out of ideas for this I'm so sorry but the new story might make it up.**


End file.
